GN-BC03 Chuzenji-class
The Chuzenji-class is a GN-type/powered Battlecruiser used by the Class Nation Fereshtern and Nation Krung Thurp as the mainstay navy force ship. Some cruisers were refitted and reclassified as the ''Arakawa''-Class, Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the Baikal-Class used by the Nation United Nations Forces, it's a multi-purpose mobile suit (MS) space carrier redesigned and mass-produced. While retaining mentioned's features and appearance, it was fitted with GN Vernier drives, instead of Plasma Thrusters, and kept the fast deployment capabilities, stealth, high lethality, and versatility for various mission profiles traits. Several differences to the ship when compared to the original were mostly it's weaponries. The pair of 10m-Grade Dual Laser Cannon (GN-types) remained in front of the ship's main command bridge, while an additional pair is located right below it, in front of the second, newly-installed command bridge. Another pair is found behind the second bridge, between the back fixed cannons, and in front of the shuttle bay. Additionally, the ship's pair of rotatable engines pods had a significant upgrade: each is installed with another set of eight fixed laser cannons, in total of two sets of sixteen cannons, and a pair of small Dual Blast Cannons on the top and bottom of the pods. It retained the eight bays of large GN missile launchers. Well the Chuzenji-class remained the same as it's original, it has a special feature unlike any of the spacecrafts and warships used by the other Class Nations. The class is able to convert into a water-based ship and float on the Plavsky Particle projected waters, and back to a space/aircraft in matter of seconds. This simple conversion is possible due to the ship class' design that resembles an upside down naval ship. By turning upside down, or rather right-side-up, and transferring most of the command bridge's authority to the second bridge, it becomes an actual naval (sea-faring) battlecruiser. The first main command bridge and dual cannons retracts into the body of the cruiser, making the bottom, flat hull. Slowly, if the ship had re-entered atmosphere, the battle cruiser set itself on the surface of the water, activating the lightweight-ness produced by the GN Particles to make the Chuzenji float on the water. It cuts off the engines and activates the smaller GN Verniers as the propulsion system while on water. This verniers have a tremendously gap in particle outputs compared to the bigger engine drives, which relies on the ship's light mass and kinetic energy to move the entire battlecruiser. Because of the low-powered verniers merely releasing a fraction of the original drives output and the particles coursing through the internal sections of the ship like the GN Composite Armor of the GN Mobile Suits, the cruiser saves massive amount of GN Particles and energy to be concentrated on it's assigned MS forces. However, the cost of saving the amount of energy for operation time of the Mobile Suits is to sacrifice half of it's armaments. The original pair of dual laser cannons and the four sets of the fixed laser cannons at the "bottom" of the hull and engine pods is inaccessible due to them being submerged in the water. Armaments ;*GN 10m-Grade Dual Laser Cannons :Six of these powerful weapons are mounted in front of the both bridges and in front of the shuttle bay of the ship, and have a large firing arc and elevation angle, making them the ship's primary weapons. They have displayed the ability to either fire off small, short bursts at rapidly moving targets or charged up shots for attacking targets at a distance. While the first two were the original, the other four were installed since the conversion process made the be submerged in the water. Each undergo a conversion from plasma-powered to GN powered. ;*GN Fixed Laser Cannons :These smaller lasers are mounted in fixed firing positions on the top, bottom, and also on the side thrusters of the ship. These smaller lasers are capable of firing angled-beams and are normally used for defensive purposes. Fourteen of these cannons are built into the dorsal bow of the ship, in front of the 10m-grade dual laser cannons. Sixteen of the laser cannons are built into the side of each engine pod for a total of thirty-two. Another sixteen lasers are lined up along the underside of the ship near the shuttle bay, giving the Chuzenji-class a total of 62 laser cannons. The set on the dorsal bow is inaccessible during it's sea mode, since it's now on the bottom hull and submerged in water; however, it's possible it can be used to counter submarines or underwater-type Mobile Suits, along with the grade dual cannons. ;*GN Missile Pods :The launchers are fixed on forward facing portions of the side thrusters, giving them a clear line of fire forward of the ship. They fire 8.4 meter-long anti-ship tracking missiles. It can also fire smaller pods containing several GN Micro Missiles, and multi-purpose GN Torpedoes fitted for different purposes for both space/air and sea. ;*GN Dual Blast Cannons :Smaller than the 10m-Grade dual laser cannons and slightly large than the fixed laser cannons, these pair of GN Cannon-types mounted in fixed forward firing positions on the top and bottom of the side thrusters are the second primary weapons if the first ones are busy with moving targets. While slightly having a lower power output than the dual cannons, it's power is equivalent to a fully powered Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka's Full Burst Mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Space Wrap Boosters :Due to not having the Trans-Am System for emergency speeds and long-distance acceleration, the boosters is the alternative and an experimental prototype for a system similar to Trans-Am. Though not having an official name, the boosters work the same in terms of temporarily increasing the GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced performance. It works similar to how the Trans-Am System work, since the GN Drive Tau generates particles at a preset rate while excess GN Particles are stored inside the GN Condensers. The boosters simply release all of the stored particles which increase the entire ship's body and GN Engines' operation rate to the maximum output. However, these released GN Particles doesn't saturate the frame of the the battlecruiser, in turn doesn't rendered it a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire spacecraft; nor does it leave afterimages. It's purpose is to increase accelerations for long-distance travel or as an emergency escape from the battle field. Incidentally, one captain and crew of one particular Chuzenji-class has been able to use this booster system to increase the combat performance of the ship, making it have extreme high speed and maneuverability of a Mobile Suit. ;*E-Sensors ;*Guidance-Homing Aid System :A targeting system that helps missiles and rockets hit their target before they launch. Also has the system to intercept other missiles' guiding system and either redirects or caused it to malfunction and explode. ;*GN Field Optional Equipment History Notes & Trivia